1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering wheel assembly which is particularly suited for use on a variety of marine craft, but which is also structurally adaptable for use on any of a variety of different vehicles, including motorized vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, etc. The steering wheel assembly includes at least one, but preferably, two wheel sections. Each wheel section preferably comprises two segments which are manufactured, formed and surface-finished prior to assembly with the other components of the steering wheel assembly. The independent manufacture and formation of the wheel sections prior to assembly allows for increased versatility in the structural design and aesthetic appearance of the steering wheel assembly, so as to be capable of fulfilling customized requests in an economically feasible manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure and design of conventional steering wheels vary greatly depending, at least in part, on the type of vehicle on which they are used. In motorized vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, etc., certain operative and structural requirements must be met. For example, steering wheel structures for automobiles and like motorized vehicles should be relatively compact and lightweight for efficient operation when connected to a steering column for the vehicle. However, the lightness or small mass of conventional automobile type steering wheels must overcome certain inherent problems such as vibrations when the vehicle is traveling over rough terrain or at high speeds. In addition, for reasons of safety the steering wheel must be capable of supporting relatively large forces or stresses which may be created in the event of a violent shock such as during an impact or the like resulting from an accident. Safety factors, particularly in motorized vehicles are also a major concern to the extent that some steering wheels and associated steering columns must be effectively collapsible so as to eliminate, as much as possible, harm to the driver. Such operative requirements must be met by designing a structure which is economically feasible in terms of a steering wheel comprising a major and necessary component of an automobile or like vehicle.
Steering wheels of somewhat similar design and overall appearance are also commonly utilized on a variety of different boats or other marine craft. While steering wheel assemblies used on marine craft or land traveling, motorized vehicles may be similar in overall shape and appearance, the structural features in terms of meeting certain operative standards may differ. One feature common to steering wheels used both for marine craft and motorized vehicles is the importance of the aesthetic appearance of the steering wheel to the extent of enhancing the overall appearance of the vehicle interior. The importance of the aesthetic appearance in terms of design configuration, material from which the steering wheel is formed and related matters is further evidenced by the increased demand for specialized steering wheels having a xe2x80x9ccustomizedxe2x80x9d design or appearance. As set forth above, the customization of a steering wheel is primarily directed to its aesthetic appearance, rather than its structural and operative capabilities. Such aesthetic appearance, in turn, is related both to the materials from which the steering wheel is formed as well as, and in particular, the provision of a large variety of certain, predetermined surface finishes which greatly enhance and/or otherwise influence the aesthetic appearance of a steering wheel. Such preferred surface finishes can be accomplished using wood or other materials, such as a carbon fiber treated with a known hydro-transfer process. Similarly, a multi-colored, three dimensional print process is capable of being preformed on certain parts of the steering wheel.
The use of known surface finishing techniques, may be limited in terms of applying such techniques to known or conventional steering wheel assemblies. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that the formation of conventional steering wheels typically includes the molding or permanent mounting of certain portions or components of the steering wheel directly on a support frame, as well as the wrapping or shaping of a variety of other generally non-moldable materials such as leather, plastic, fiber cloth, etc. directly on the support frame in a manner which provides not only a hopefully pleasing appearance but the proper xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to conventional steering wheel devices.
However, conventional or known techniques for the manufacture of steering wheel assemblies do not permit, at least partially because of economics, the customization of steering wheel assemblies in terms of having a variety of different appearances, including but not limited to, the provision of a variety of predetermined surface finishes. Some surface finishes, as set forth above, are highly desirable since they provide urethane or other moldable plastics with the rich appearance of more expensive or desirable material such as wood or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved steering wheel assembly formed from a plurality of assembled components which may be independently manufactured and/or formed prior to assembly with other components of a steering wheel assembly on a support frame thereof. The independent formation and manufacture of certain ones of the components of any such steering wheel assembly would allow for the provision of much greater versatility in the availability of different surface finishes on a variety of moldable, relatively inexpensive materials such as urethane or like plastics. Known surface finishing techniques including but not limited to a hydro-transfer process and/or a multi colored three dimensional print process may be used on the various components during their formation, and specifically, prior to the assembly of such components on a support frame or prior to the assembly of such independently formed components with other parts of an improved steering wheel assembly. Independent formation and increased versatility in the aesthetic appearance of such individually manufactured components will allow the xe2x80x9ccustomizationxe2x80x9d of a variety of steering wheel assemblies in a more economical manner.
The present invention is directed towards a steering wheel assembly of the type designed preferably for use on a marine craft, such as but not limited, to a high powered, relatively small boat or marine craft of the type which normally incorporates the use of one or more of a similar type steering wheels. It is emphasized, however, that with minimum structural modifications the steering wheel assembly of the present invention can be used on other vehicles, such as but not limited to, land traveling motorized vehicles including automobiles, trucks, etc.
The steering wheel assembly of the present invention comprises a support frame having a continuous, substantially annular configuration formed of a high strength yet light weight material, such as metal or the like. The support frame is attached to a spoke assembly for interconnection to the steering column of the vehicle in which the steering assembly of the present invention is to be incorporated. The exterior or exposed portion of the steering wheel, which is intended to be gripped by the operator of the vehicle, comprises at least one but preferably a plurality, of wheel sections. In a preferred embodiment to be described in greater detail hereinafter, two spaced-apart wheel sections are provided and each of these wheel sections is formed from a urethane or other moldable plastic material. The material from which the wheel sections are formed are not specifically limited to a moldable plastic but may take a variety of other preferably hard, non-flexible materials capable of having any one of a variety of predetermined exterior surface finishes applied thereto using known and/or conventional surface finishing techniques.
Other exposed, exterior portions of the steering wheel assembly according to the present invention comprise at least one, but preferably, two spaced apart and substantially opposing gripping portions. Each gripping portion is preferably formed from a relatively soft, at least partially compressible material such as leather, impregnated cloth, plastic wrap or other material capable of being molded to or tightly wrapped about correspondingly positioned lengths of the support frame. The opposing gripping portions are preferably disposed on opposite sides of the steering wheel when the steering wheel is disposed in what may be referred to as a xe2x80x9cneutralxe2x80x9d position. In addition, the aforementioned wheel sections may be separated from one another by the gripping portions and fixed to the support frame along what may be referred to as an upper half of the support frame and a lower half of the support frame when the wheel is disposed in the aforementioned xe2x80x9cneutralxe2x80x9d position. The term xe2x80x9cneutral positionxe2x80x9d is meant to define the normal position or orientation of the steering wheel when it is not being rotated in either of two opposite directions and/or when the vehicle is intended to travel in a straight line path. Accordingly, the terms xe2x80x9cupper and lowerxe2x80x9d are intended to be descriptive only of a general location of an upper wheel section and a lower wheel section relative to one another and to the oppositely disposed side dispositions of the gripping portions.
One of the inventive features of the present invention is the manufacture and formation of the one or more wheel sections, prior to their mounting on the support frame in an assembled disposition with the other parts or components of the steering wheel assembly of the present invention, including the side portions, spoke assembly etc. More specifically, each of the wheel sections is preferably defined by two segments. Each of the two segments are correspondingly and cooperatively configured and dimensioned so as to be attached to one another in supported engagement on the support frame so as to extend along and overlie or substantially surround a predetermined length thereof. In a preferred embodiment, to be described in greater detail hereinafter, the two segments defining one of the wheel sections include interior surfaces which, when the two segments are attached to one another, are disposed in confronting engagement with one another. Further, each of the interior surfaces are ideally cooperatively structured to accomplish what may be referred to as a xe2x80x9csnap-fitxe2x80x9d connection which serves to fixedly secure the two segments of each wheel section to one another in the aforementioned overlying or surrounding relation to an intended length of the support frame. Such snap-fit connection may take a variety of applicable structural configurations including, but not limited to, a preferred tongue and groove structure. The preferred tongue and groove structure is most preferably defined by at least one, but ideally, a plurality of elongated tongues integrally formed on and extending outwardly from an interior surface of one of the two segments of each wheel section. The other of the two segments of each wheel section includes a corresponding number of grooves dimensioned, disposed and integrally formed in the interior surface thereof. The groove and tongue structure is cooperatively dimensioned so as to accomplish the aforementioned xe2x80x9csnap-fitxe2x80x9d attachment which will serve to supportingly mount the segments, and accordingly, the wheel section which they comprise, along the intended length of the support frame. The aforementioned snap-fit attachment is intended to fixedly mount the wheel sections on the support frame in a manner which may be intended to be permanent. However, it should noted that the tongue and groove structure of each of the two segments defining each of the wheel sections could be dimensioned, configured and otherwise structured to allow separation of the two segments, if desired, without causing structural damage to either of the segments. This would allow either or both of such segments to be replaced, repaired, refinished etc. In order to accurately affix each of the segments in the intended surrounded location about the support frame, the inner portion of each of the two segments includes what may be referred to as an elongated, interiorly disposed receiving channel extending along the length of the corresponding wheel section. The receiving channel is specifically dimensioned and configured to receive the intended length of the support frame therein, such that the support frame extends outwardly from oppositely disposed open ends of the receiving channel. The open ends of the receiving channel are disposed adjacent to the ends of the wheel section of which they are apart. The length of the support frame extending outwardly from the wheel sections may then be covered by other wheel sections or by the aforementioned gripping portions as set forth above.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a steering wheel assembly which is primarily but not exclusively intended for use on a marine craft and which comprises components defining the exterior of the steering wheel that are manufactured and formed so as to be capable of having any one of a variety of different aesthetic appearances including predetermined surface finishes.
Another primary object to the present invention is to provide a steering wheel assembly capable of being modified for use as a steering wheel on any one of a variety of different vehicles including marine craft, land traveling motorized vehicles, etc. which may incorporate any of a wide variety of customized or specialized aesthetic designs or appearances.
Yet another important object to the present invention is to provide a steering wheel assembly comprising one or more components which are manufactured and formed independently of other parts or components of the steering wheel and prior to assembly of such components with one another to form a completed, operative steering wheel assembly.
Still another important object to the present invention is to provide a steering wheel assembly manufactured and formed to include a plurality of varying design features which simulate or effectively duplicate the appearance of highly desired but more expensive materials while being formed economically and at a cost which enables requested customization in an economically feasible manner.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.